


Homeless

by MylittleFootballWorld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker is on his way home when he first meets Sergio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a Tumblr prompt. I took the ending from another Oneshot of mine "I do". Enjoy :)

It was a cold but clear evening so Iker decided to walk through the nearby park. Work had been exhausting but a walk in the snow would certainly clear his head and bring him back to life. He stopped at the lake. It was frozen and a thin layer of snow covered the icy surface.

Iker breathed deeply inhaling the cold air feeling it burn in his lungs. A man stepped next to him. Like Iker he stared out on the lake though for entirely different reasons. The Spaniard glanced at him. He was handsome no doubt.Short hair, caramel coloured skin, straight nose, deep brown eyes that Iker could get lost in. His cheeks were rosy as if he’d been out in the cold for some time. The Spaniard felt the need to say something but had no clue what. So he kept staring at the lake, a bit uneasier than before, until the light blue sky started to turn orange and red and pink and the sun turned into a huge fire ball.

Iker shuffled his feet: “I guess I should go home.” He immediately wanted to punch himself but the other man nodded acknowledging his presence for the first time. “Yes”, he said slowly, “home.” Iker waited another minute for the other one to say something but when nothing happened he turned around and slowly walked back to the path that led through the park.

He walked a few steps and then turned around, the stranger hadn’t moved one bit. The Spaniard watched him for a while but the man didn’t move. Eventually his curiousness won and he went back to the lack.

"Um… aren’t you going home as well? I mean it’s getting rather late…", the Spaniard trailed of. The stranger scoffed and turned to face him for the first time: "If I had a home I sure as hell would." Iker was taken aback by the man’s response, he certainly didn’t expect that. "You’re…" "Homeless? Yes, I am."

Thoughts were racing through Iker’s mind. What he was about to suggest was crazy and quite possibly the most stupid thing he’d ever done in life but there was something about this man… something so warm and unique thath drew the Spaniard to him.

"You… could come home with me…", he almost whispered on the one hand wishing he hadn’t heard him, on the other hand wishing he had. The stranger turned to him once again, his eyes sparkling: "Are you serious?"

Iker took a deep breath and nodded. “But you don’t even know me, how do you know I won’t kill you in your sleep?”, he started smiling. Iker liked his smile. It was bright and honest. “I don’t”, he returned the smile. He reached out his hand: “Iker Casillas.” The man grabbed it firmly and shook it: “Sergio Ramos. My pleasure.”

"So… how long have you been… homeless?", Iker asked carefully as they walked to his apartment. "Three and a half." "Three and a half what? Days? Months? Years?!" The alarmed look on the older one’s face caused Sergio to laugh loudly. "What? What?!", Iker was even more alarmed than before.

"You’re cute", the older one blushed deeply at his words. Sergio ignored the effect his words had and kept asking Iker questions about him and his life.

"So, wife?" Iker shook his head. "Girlfriend?" "No, actually I’m… not interested in women…" "You’re gay?", for a second Iker thought Sergio looked extremely happy about that information but then decided he had only imagined it.

Iker had quickly figured out that Sergio was extremely talkative. He expressed himself through big gestures and a loud voice. He kind of liked that. The younger one was so full of life and laughter though his life clearly wasn’t something to laugh about.

The older Spaniard opened the door to his apartment and invited his guest in. Sergio scanned the surroundings wide-eyed: “Damn it, that’s one huge apartment. And you live here all alone? What do you do for a living?” Iker watched him smiling, the younger one’s child-like happiness was adorable, he seemed to be easily impressed. “I work in the Board of Directors of Real Madrid.”

Sergio turned to him eyes sparkling: “Real Madrid? That’s the best football club in the world! And you work for them? I knew I heard your name before somewhere! This is so cool. Why are you laughing?” “You’re adorable”, Iker smiled at him with soft eyes. He only knew Sergio for a few hours but the lively Spaniard already took up a huge space in his heart.

Sergio took a step closer into Iker’s personal space. His eyes locked with the older one’s: “You kow, I could be a lot more than adorable for you.” Iker blushed at his words and his husky voice: “I think, I’ll make us coffee.”

Sergio could barely contain a laugh as he watched Iker escape into what the younger one assumed to be the kitchen. He plopped down on the couch looking out of the window and admiring the view over Madrid he had from Iker’s penthouse.

"So, about your job, does that mean you’re the one who stops our dear president Cristiano Ronaldo from selling our best players or buying players we don’t need?", he shouted into the direction of the kitchen. "Basically yes", Iker yelled in return. Sergio laughed.

His host returned with two cups of coffee. “Thanks”, Sergio smiled as he took one of them from Iker’s hand. “Want to watch TV? Yesterday’s game should be on right now.” The younger one nodded eagerly: “It’s been some time since I last could watch a match.”

As time passed Iker completely forgot about the game. He only had eyes for Sergio who was yelling at the TV when someone made a mistake or jumping up and celebrating when one of their players scored a goal.

After the gamed Sergio curled up into a ball at Iker’s side. It felt so natural to the older one that he put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer against his body. By now he had almost forgotten that the two of them had met only hours ago. Sergio’s body fit so perfectly with his own as if it had been made just for him.

While Sergio watched the news Iker wondered if love at first sight truly existed or if he was just going crazy. Another explanation wasn’t possible. He was sitting on the couch cuddling with a homeless man he had met hours ago feeling happier than he ever had.

Iker looked down at Sergio studying his handsome features that were illuminated by the light of the TV.

"Tired?", he whispered and felt the younger one nod in response, "Then get up, you can sleep in the guest room." Sergio nodded sleepily and followed Iker to the guest room. "Will you sleep here? With me?", the younger Spaniard asled as he took off his shirt. Iker turned bright red and went to the door: "Good night, Sergio."

Iker stayed up a little longer and when he finally decided to go to bed the doorbell rang. He groaned hoping Sergio didn’t wake up and went to open the door. “Hola Iker.” “Cristiano?”, he was surprised to see his Portuguese boss and friend, “What are you doing here? It’s pretty late.”

"Can’t I visit my friend in the middle of the night?", the Portuguese laughed and kissed his cheek then he discovered the two cups in the living room that Iker still hadn’t put away, "Oh, you’ve got a visitor?" Iker ignored his friend winking at him and grabbed the cups to put them away.

"I he still here? Can I see him?" "God, Cris this is no museum!" "So he is still here? Where? Guest room?" Before the Spaniard could stop him Cristiano had walked off to the room Sergio was sleeping in. Iker followed him quickly.

"Damn, he’s an Adonis!" "Keep your hands off him, Cris!" The Portuguese grinned: "Oh, is he your lover? Where do you know him from? Why did I never meet him?"

"Homeless? And you met him today? Iker! So much for a Saint! Do you have any idea how fucking dangerous that is? You know nothing about that guy and you still…"

"I know! I know. But… there is something about him… something in his eyes…" "Iker, what you trying to say?" "I think I love him", the Spaniard whispered as if he was almost scared of his words.

"Love? Iker", Cristiano put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, "are you sure about that?" The Spaniard hesitated, thinking about what he’d just said and then nodded: "Yes. Yes, I love him." "Then son’t let him go", Iker looked at his friend surprised.

Cristiano smiled softly: “It was the same with me and Fabio remember? I barely knew him but still fell in love. Maybe you two were just meant to be as well. I have to go now. Call me tomorrow and tell me how it went.” Before the Spaniard could say something or sarcastically thank his friend for his blessing Cristiano had left him alone.

When Sergio finally found his way to the kitchen the next morning Iker was already up and making coffee for both of them. “Morning”, the younger one yawned and accepted the cup the older one handed him, “I don’t know how to thank you really. You don’t know me at all and still you let me stay here for tonight and took care about me. I don’t know how I can ever pay you back.”

"Stay", Iker turned to face him. "Stay? But that’s what I’m trying to thank you for!" "No, I mean stay forever."

"But… but I don’t understand…" Iker took his hands: "I love you, Sergio. I know it sounds crazy and it probably is but I love you. Don’t you love me, too?"

Sergio took the older Spaniard’s face in his hands and kissed him. “I do”,  he mumbled against his lips.

Sergio replied the same way three years later when the priest asked: “Sergio Ramos García, do you take Iker Casillas Fernández to be your lawfully wedded husband and be faithful to him in good and in bad times until death parts you?”

"I do", Sergio sobbed. He saw his mother breaking into happy tears and smiled through his own tears.

"And do you Iker Casillas Fernández take Sergio Ramos García to be your lawfully wedded husband and be faithful to him in good and in bad times until death parts you?"

"I do", Iker answered without hesitation.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." Sergio instantly grabbed Iker, pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

After the ceremony the freshly married couple and their guests drove back to the hotel where they would celebrate for the rest of the day. Sergio was holding Iker’s hand the whole time, occasionally running his thumb over the golden ring on his finger. His husband pressed a kiss to the golden ring on Sergio’s hand.

After they cut the wedding cake they were congratulated by their friends and families. Fernando was the first one to hug Sergio. His mother was taking countless pictures of the happy couple. Cristiano came to hug Iker: “Shame you’re off the market now.”

Sergio punched his arm lightly: “Hey, hands off my husband.” The Portuguese winked at him and Iker kissed his husband, assuring him that he was all his.

Fabio quickly came over pulling Cristiano to his side and firmly took his hand determined not to let him wander off again: “Do you always have to do that? Can’t you behave just for once? Just let them enjoy this.” His boyfriend chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on boys, time to dance!"; Pepe Reina shouted from the dance floor moving his hips suggestively. Iker turned pink, Sergi laughed and pulled him on the dance floor.

Iker put his arms around the younger’s waist who put his arms around his neck. “You Raise Me Up” by Westlife started playing.

Iker looked at Sergio lovingly. Only now he started to understand that the man he was dancing with was the one he would spend the rest of his life with. Most people would tell him that only very few marriages lasted a lifetime but Iker knew that he and Sergio were eternal.

The younger brought colour into his life making him see things he never thought he could. Sergio had always been with him, through good and bad times, he had never given up on him. It was like destiny had chosen them for each other, they were meant to be.

And now he held him in his arms, dancing with him and celebrating their marriage.

Iker’s eyes got watery and when he saw Sergio smiling at him, his eyes full of love and trust, Iker couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. Sergio raised a hand to his cheek brushing odd tears before kissing him softly.

Iker tightened his arms around him and it felt just right. This was where he belonged. This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
